


Tangled Up in You

by cowboysneed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysneed/pseuds/cowboysneed
Summary: Soft dramione Hogwarts AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Tangled Up in You

Tangled Up in You

Hermione

I need to get to the Astronomy Tower. Something about it is drawing me there. It’s almost midnight, but I can’t sleep anymore. I slip on my robes and sneak out of the Gyffindor dormitories. 

When I get up there, I see that I will be having company. I quietly seat myself on the other side of the terrace.

I turn my head slightly to see who it is and it’s Malfoy, fast and sound asleep in a very uncomfortable position. I’m not cold so I walk over as quietly as possible and put my jumper underneath his head. I know he’ll probably yell at me when he wakes up for helping him, but at least he’ll have some comfort, however temporary it is. As I start to stalk back to my original place, he rolls over and wraps me in a bear hug. Still asleep, I might add.  
Who would have thought Malfoy was a cuddler?

This is actually kind of nice. It may even border upon pleasant. I can’t remember the last time I was held like this. Certainly not with Ron. Succumbing to the warmth, I start to drift into a deep sleep…

Draco

I wake up to my arm feeling numb. As my vision starts to clear, I see that there is someone on top of my arm and in them. Someone, none other than Hermione Granger. As I try to shift to a more comfortable position, I notice that there is something under my head. A pillow? Upon further inspection, I see that it appears to be her jumper. Why did would she do that for me? She should hate me.  
Something in me whispers, But what if she doesn’t? Impossible is my response. She doesn’t seem to mind my presence. She hasn’t even stirred in the 10 minutes I’ve been awake. I can’t bring myself to try untangling my limbs at the risk that she wake, so I let myself fall.

Hermione

I awake with a dull throb in my side from the hard wood floor. I can feel something warm behind me. Remembering last night’s events, my body tenses, trying to remain silent as I try to escape his warm embrace. I feel him start to stir and quickly remove myself from his arms. As his eyes flutter open, I just stare, waiting for his response in the light of daybreak. He also looks at me quietly, until he realizes that I am waiting for him to speak.  
“Hey,” he starts. “Thank you for the pillow,” he says quietly.  
“It’s no problem,” I reply, almost inaudibly.  
“What were you doing here?” he blurts out.  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
“I come here when that happens too.” With a smirk, he says, “Do you come here often?”  
“No,” I say with a laugh.  
He chuckles. “Here’s your jumper,” he says with a shy smile.  
“Thanks.”  
“Hey, that’s my line. No, really. You didn’t have to help me at all.”

“It’s nothing.”  
“To you, it is. Azkaban was….,” he trails off. “You probably don’t want to hear that.”  
“No, I do. What happened in there?”  
“Yes.” He lifts his shirt to reveal a fresh, long scar on his back, almost linear with his right shoulder blade. It looks like someone dragged a dagger down his back.  
Absentmindedly, I run my fingers over it. “Does it still hurt?”  
“Not when you touch it. If you’d like, we can still go back to sleep. It’s Saturday.”  
I bite my lip, considering his offer. He looks like he genuinely wants to just sleep. Beside me.  
“Okay.”

Draco

After arranging ourselves comfortably, she closes her eyes and starts to fall asleep. Once she’s completely asleep, I put a light peck at the top of her head and say softly, “I think I’ve always loved you. Could you ever love me too, Hermione?”

Hermione

I was still awake. I open my eyes and turn to face him, saying, “Only time will tell,” and kiss him. In the kiss, I realize that he meant it.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like it! This is my first work. I realize that this is probably a lot softer than they would be, but please let me have my delusion.


End file.
